


Sam's experinces of walkin in on Dean.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester keeps having incidents of him walking in on his brother and castiel caught in sexual acts. Poor sam can his eyes take it any longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's experinces of walkin in on Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually to a art piece i found on instagram and im looking for the artist who drew it!

Sam had walked in countless times on his brother and Castiel. This afternoon since they had no case he thought it’d be nice to get Deans favorite chocolate mousse filled pie. Feeling generous he picked out two pies, handing the girl his money and left to head back to the motel they were staying at. Once he was back he parked the impala in their spot and opened the door not paying attention to what was going on. On the floor.

" Dean! I found this awesome bakery. They have those choco-."

He couldn’t finish his sentence because right there in front of him was his brother and Castiel fucking on the floor of the motel. Castiels hand was tugging Deans hair and he was already balls deep into Dean.

" Hello, Sam." Castiel said not even feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Um." Was all Dean could get out.

" Arg, My eyes! " Sam put the box of pies down on the table and left swiftly out of the motel room. Dean and Castiel looked at each other , shrugged and continued fucking on the floor.

: : :

The next time was when sam was looking up some lores on the case they were working on. It seemed they had a god of winter on their hands this time and he was wrecking havoc in this small town. Sam just had a quick question to ask them, maybe Castiel could do stoning about it. Bringing the book with him he walked out into the room and stopped in his tracks to ask them something.

" Guys, quick question. I was just thinking on-"

Sam stopped as he looked up from his book to find Castiel sprawled out on the couch, he was looking up at Sam upside down and Dean,well he had Castiel’s cock in his mouth, his hello muffled which sent vibrations up Castiel’s cock, making the ex-angel shudder.

" Hello, Sam." The ex-angel muttered.

Sam just turned around and walked , more like ran to the bathroom. He turned the water on and started splashing water In his eyes.

" Nononono." He repeatedly said as he washed his eyes out.

it seems like Sam’s life was getting complicated with the two sex-crazed lovers he was living with.

: : :

The third time happened, in the impala of all places. Sam was sleeping in the back of the car. His head leaned back on the window, his coat under his head for comfort. There was this sound, like someone was licking and lapping away at a …lollipop? He heard a popping sound which woke him up from his slumber. Than came a curse from his brothers lips.

" Fuck." Dean wasn’t even quite, the curse was loud and clear as it echoed in the impala.

Sam sat up, rubbed the back of his head as he looked over to find Castiel sliding his tongue up the side of Deans cock, taking the head once again into his mouth, Deans hands tangled in the mess of dark tussled locks. Sam closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Oh gross! Dean!" He quickly got up and out of the car walking over the bumper and leaned against her, waiting till his brother was finished.

: : :

The fourth time was the last, he was walking into the room to find them both sitting at the table, with just a bowl of cereal and well Dean drinking his beer.

" Oh you guys are just…eating." He stride over to the table and smiled as he at his computer into to show them something.

"Awesome." He said bringing up the web browser.

Deans face started to flush and his breaths labored, he bit his lip from keeping it in, trying to hide it from Sam but it didn’t work. Sam looked at his brother a little worried.

"Dean are you-" He noticed Castiels arm jerking under the table and his squeezed shut as he abruptly got up from his seat at the table.

" You guys never can keep it in your pants for one freaking day!" He yelled as he closed his computer and stomped back out into the car.

poor Sam Winchester, he was never going to be able to look at the. the same.

: : :

instead of being In the motel room sam dragged all of them out to a diner. He sat across from them so he could keep an eye on both men, Dean sat with both arms laying along the both, chewing on a straw whole looking outside. Castiel on the other hand was looking down at his coffee, swirling the liquid with one of those tiny red straws looking down into it. Sam took a sip of his coffee and stared at them both thinking.

' I couldn't take it anymore, it was getting out of hand. They had to be doing it on purpose, it was the only explanation. No one sees that many dicks on accident.' He kept thinking as he took a other sip of his coffee drawing his eyes away from them.

'Just look at them, bastards. Probably concocting new ways to traumatize me. If I hear another ” Hello, Sam.” I'll lose it.'

Sam Winchester was never going to be able to live down the days he saw too much dick in a few amount of days, especially his brothers.


End file.
